


The Road to Recovery

by allthetrek



Series: Heaven on Wheels [3]
Category: Hell on Wheels (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Cullen gets shot; you care for him in the infirmary, staying by his side as he recuperates.WARNINGS: Mentions of blood and pain.





	The Road to Recovery

Cullen lies on the cot of the infirmary, your newest patient, though it’s not his first time in here. Blood soaks through his shirt and vest, and you quickly undo his clothing and pull it off of him. He carefully shifts on the cot, his remaining strength assisting you in doffing his attire. He grunts as he moves, the pain emanating from his torso is intense, but he’s had worse.

A bullet wound oozes sanguine blood, situated near his right hip. You carefully assess the wound; the bullet went clean through. You press clean linens to the area, holding them there as you wait for the bleeding to stop. It should, if the man has any luck left. Cullen closes his eyes, breathing steadily as you tend to him. With his eyes closed, yours roam his unclad upper body; peaks and valleys of toned muscle, his broad, strong shoulders, numerous scars and old battle wounds. Some not even that old, really. This wound would add to the canvas, yet another reminder of the hard life here on the railroad, and that of Cullen’s past, fighting for the South.

Cullen’s eyes open and yours dart to his; you feel your cheeks grow warm, caught in the act of looking him over, though it’s not like you’ve done anything wrong. The two of you have gotten closer lately, your romantic relationship progressing steadily, heat building, feelings developing. Strong feelings, though neither of you is quite ready to come clean yet, to yourselves or each other about just how much you care for one another. The truth is, you never know what could happen out here, when one’s time may come. Being in love means being vulnerable, at risk of getting hurt. Is that a risk you want to take?

You remove the linen from Cullen’s side, and he growls in moderate anguish at your actions. You frown in response and assess the status of the wound; the bleeding has stopped. “Well, you shouldn’t have gotten yourself shot, again,” you scold him, though your voice betrays you; he can tell you were worried about him.

“Mmmnn…” Cullen mumbles in response, not quite words but you get his meaning. It’s the life of a railroad man, and he’ll do whatever it takes to get this damned thing built.

You use boiled water and fresh linen to cleanse the wound, and tie a bandage around his torso. You wash the blood off of your hands in the basin, then turn back to him. “You’ll have to take it easy for a little while. Stay here for now, get some rest. And drink this,” you state, handing him a pewter cup full of water, which he accepts with gratitude, drinking it, droplets of water rolling down his beard as he gulps it down.

You accept the cup back and place it on the wooden table nearby. You turn to leave him to rest, but his hand reaches out, gently grasping yours before you’re out of reach. You turn back to him, unconsciously holding his hand back, second nature for you to accept his touch now. “[Y/N]… Thank you,” he breathes, his voice sounds tired, the ordeal his body has been through taking its toll. You smile down at him in response, nodding your head slightly, then turn again to leave him but he does not let you go.

His hand tugs gently at yours, pulling you closer to his side. “Stay with me. Please,” he requests, his pale eyes pleading up at you, his expression serious. He finds your company so comforting, he has since the day you met. As if all of the sins of his past are rectified by your presence, and for those moments he starts to see himself as worthy, a better man, the man he’s meant to be. He never wants to be without you, and he’ll find a way to tell you that, soon.

But for now, he needs to recuperate. You pull a wooden chair to his bedside and sit on it, leaning towards the cot, his hand in both of yours, and you kiss his weathered hand tenderly. He watches your actions, his heart melting a little more. You smile at him encouragingly, still a bit angry that he put himself in harm’s way yet again, but so relieved that your time with him is not over.

Cullen smiles weakly back at you, appreciative of your willingness to stay by his side. Your devotion is far more than he deserves, he thinks, but if you’re willing to give it to him, he’ll never turn you away. Your presence, your compassionate smile, your affectionate attention, is all he needs to set him on the road to recovery.


End file.
